There has been a continuing problem in the refinishing or irregular objects in abrading or sanding irregular surfaces and crevices to which the relatively stiff conventional abrasive "papers" do not conform. Accordingly, it is one of the principal objects of the invention to provide a mass or body of material plastic in the sense that it is moldable into any specific configuration that is required to be abraded, the body or mass having an abrasive exterior surface which may be made to conform to the configuration desired to be abraded.
There are a number of materials on the market that are plastic in the sense that they may be molded. Ordinary clay is one such material. However, most such materials remain moldable or plastic only so long as they are not exposed to the ambient atmosphere. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide such a mass or body of plastic or moldable material that is encased within a membrane that is impervious to air so that the plastic material remains sealed within the membrane, the membrane in turn having abrasive material adherent to its exterior surface so that when the body of plastic material is molded to conform to an intricate shape required to be abraded, the membrane and its adherent abrasive similarly conforms to that configuration.
In some instances it may not be of importance to preserve the integrity of the mass of moldable material. In such instances, it may be possible to utilize a small amount of such moldable material that may be discarded after use. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a flexible and deformable membrane in the form of a flat sheet on which is adherent a layer of abrasive material, the flexible sheet being conformable about the body of moldable material so that it conforms to whatever shape the moldable material is formed into.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.